Keep Holding On
by sassitude
Summary: "He's a really good friend of Francis," Lola had told her while they were at the gym, and Mary should've known that sometimes endorphins can trick your mind into thinking that all men are not assholes. Reign au based on the movie "Life as We Know It". Mabastian/Mash
1. Chapter 1

"He's a really good friend of Francis," Lola had told her while they were at the gym, and Mary should've known that sometimes endorphins can trick your mind into thinking that all men are not assholes. "He's really nice and funny," Lola added promptly after seeing Mary's sarcastic expression (because it wasn't a mystery that Lola's fiancé Francis was a total player before they got together, and how different can his _best friend_ be?) "His name is Sebastian De Poiters,"Lola said smiling. "You two should go out sometime, you know? Have a little fun." Mary was skeptical at first, it has been ages since the last time she went out on a date. But then she thought: How _bad_ can it be?

Oh, how wrong she was.

* * *

"Miss, are you ready to order?" The waiter asked Mary for the third time, almost telling her that maybe the dude wasn't going to show up. "No, thank you, I'm just going to wait a little bit longer." Mary replied embarrassed_. I'm just going to wait ten minutes and that's it_. She told herself trying not to be so negative about the whole situation.

After a few minutes, she notices a man in the door. He was tall with fair skin. His hair was brown like dark wood and the most remarkable trait were his eyes. So blue and deep like a summer sky.

_What the hell was all that about?_ She thought to herself.

He started approaching the table and she tried to put on her most serious face. After all, he was thirty minutes late.

"You're late." Mary stated, her voice tight.

Sebastian shrugged. "I got caught up into something. Did you wait long?"

"Thirty minutes" Mary replied, crossing her arms.

"I guess not that much. I mean, the best things are worth waiting for am I right?" Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Are you even serious right now?" Mary asked disbelievingly. "You come thirty minutes late, without explaining why and-_Is that a lipstick stain on your neck_?" Mary demanded, anger getting the best of her.

Sebastian winked at her and that's it. Mary can't bare this anymore.

"You know what? _That's it_. You come here late, disrespect me and on top of that you make everything a joke instead of apologizing. Good night." Mary emphasized the last word, grabbed her purse and started standing up.

"Wait, are you leaving?" Sebastian asked incredulously. "But you just got here babe!"

"First of all, don't call me babe, you _asshole_. Second of all _you_ just got here, I've been here waiting for you like an idiot long enough." Mary said bitterly.

"I can't believe Francis thought you were worth my time." Sebastian said with a sarcastic tone.

And with that Mary left taking a deep breath. She would never forgive Lola for this, _never_.


	2. Chapter 2

Lola's and Francis wedding day came like a lightning bolt. Mary couldn't believe that her best friend was actually getting married. She was chosen as the Maid of Honor and she couldn't be more excited, except for the fact that the one and only Sebastian De Poitiers was chosen as the Best Man. How utterly ironic.

All the guests arrived at the church ceremony. Mary and the other bridesmaids were wearing strapless apricot-colored dresses and the groomsmen were wearing simple black suits with black ties and white roses in the handkerchief pockets.

As they were getting ready to start, Mary and Sebastian had to be in line to enter the church.

"Oh look who's here! The indomitable Mary." Sebastian exclaimed smirking.

"Oh looks who's here! The biggest douchebag in the whole universe!" Mary said smiling sarcastically.

"You don't have to be so mean, princess." Sebastian said touching her chin. Mary moved her head out of his reach. _What is his problem?_ She thought.

* * *

The Bridal march started playing and the door opened. The flower children started spreading white roses' petals around the carpet. Sebastian offered Mary his arm while smiling and Mary took it while carrying the rings.

"Can you, _for the love of God_, walk slower? I'm going to fall with this dress and you dragging me doesn't help at all!" Mary whispered to Sebastian annoyed.

"Wouldn't that be hilarious?" Sebastian laughed silently.

"_Ha, Ha, Ha_." Mary laughed sarcastically. "Just slow down a bit please." Mary said looking at his eyes. Sebastian started walking slower. He noticed how beautiful she looked. That dress really suited her. Her black hair was put up in a bun made out of braids that made her look like an angel.

_What the fuck was that?_ Sebastian thought shaking his head. Mary may be good looking but that tight-ass personality wipes out everything else.

As they arrived to the altar, Lola's father kissed her in the cheek and offered her hand to Francis, whom in return, gave her dad a hug.

Lola and Francis held hands in front of the priest and the ceremony started. Mary and Sebastian Were in opposite sides with Mary holding Francis' ring and Sebastian holding Lola's ring.

As the ceremony passed, Mary noticed Sebastian's appearance. He looked hot in that suit. Totally different from that horrible date they shared not so long ago.

_Stop. He may look handsome but he's a total ass._ Mary thought to herself.

"Now, Francis, repeat after me," The priest exclaimed. "Francis! This is your last chance to run my friend. Before it is too late!" Sebastian joked and everybody laughed except for Mary who thought that was really insensitive of him. "Sebastian you're not helping!" Said Francis laughing. "Now, for the vows, and please Mister Sebastian don't interrupt." Said the priest looking at Sebastian, who chuckled at this. "I, Francis, take you, Lola, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part." Francis said while a tear escaped his eye. Sebastian gave him the ring and Lola looked like she was in paradise. Lola did the same thing for Francis and Mary gave her the ring. After a few words from the priest, they were proclaimed husband and wife.

Mary felt extremely happy for her friend. She knew that Lola loved Francis, and given Francis' past as a womanizer, this wedding meant that he loved her too. If only Mary could find somebody that loved her like that…

* * *

At the end of the ceremony, they all had to be photographed outside the church. Mary was standing in the right while Sebastian was standing in the left. "Miss Mary, could you please stand in the other side with Sebastian?" The photographer asked cordially. Mary rolled her eyes a bit and cursed under her breath. Sebastian laughed at her expression. "What? You scared of my manliness?" Sebastian joked in her ear. "Could you please be serious right now"? Mary whispered to him annoyed.

"Okay, in one… Two… Three!" The photographer exclaimed and in that exact moment Sebastian pinched Mary's butt. "_SEBASTIAN WHAT THE HELL!?_" Mary yelled angrily at him. She hit him with her flower bouquet. Everybody stared. "You see? This is why I didn't want to stand next to you!" Everybody started laughing and Francis high fived Sebastian. "Francis!" Lola hissed while laughing a little.

_Ugh_, Mary thought. This is going to be great.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far and following it :)**

**Btw. I don't really ship Francis/Lola but I wanted Francis to be Bash's best friend and I thought Olivia wasn't an option because I don't really like her that much and also I needed one of Mary's best friends, so that's why I chose Francis and Lola. And besides, Lola is pregnant with his child, so. **

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

It was time for the wedding reception and Mary couldn't be happier to finally get some alcohol after what happened. She needed it more than anything.

The guests were all inside the ballroom waiting for the new married couple to enter with all their groomsmen and bridesmaids. Mary had to stand by Sebastian's side again. _Why do bad things happen to good people?_ She thought.

"I'm sorry for what I did at the church, even though it was fucking hilarious!" He said laughing a little at the thought of Mary hitting him with a bouquet of flowers.

"Are you like this all the time?" Mary asked raising an eyebrow. "Like, do you plan on bothering me all evening?"

"Oh, sweetheart, the party has just begun!" He teased.

_Oh, great_. Mary thought.

* * *

After Lola and Francis' dance, everybody joined the dance floor. Mary was sitting at her table drinking champagne. _Maybe if I drink long enough, time will pass faster_. She thought. Mary was feeling lonely and even though she was a strong, independent woman, sometimes she thought about how her life would change if she had that special someone to share it with…

Sebastian was getting something to drink at the bar. He hated weddings. How could somebody want to spend the rest of their lives with the same person? _Crazy. _

While having a sip of his drink, he noticed Mary sitting alone at her table.

_Poor girl_. He thought. He started walking towards her table and sat beside her.

Mary noticed Sebastian approaching her and she tried not to look at him. She didn't know why, but his eyes made her nervous.

"Drowning in your tears, princess?" Sebastian asked her with a smirk.

Mary glared at him. "The only one that seems to be drowning is you, from all the alcohol you've been drinking".

"Well, I guess I'm not the only one, looking at how you been holding a champagne glass since this thing started". He teased.

"Someone has been playing close attention." Mary scolded while taking a sip from her glass. Sebastian shrugged.

A slow song started playing. Sebastian looked at Mary from a moment. "Do you wanna' dance?" He asked, a little nervous of her answer.

Mary looked at him confused. She saw his serious expression. _Maybe this won't be so bad_, she thought.

Sebastian offered her his hand and she took it. Mary then looked at his eyes and smiled a little.

When they approached the dance floor, Mary put her hand on his shoulder while Sebastian put his on her waist. Their closeness made Mary shiver, she started feeling a bit dizzy. _It must be the alcohol_, the told herself.

They started slow dancing to the rhythm of the music. While time was passing, they felt more and more comfortable with each other.

"So, how did you met Francis?" Mary asked.

"Well, we have been best friends since we were kids. We lived in the same neighborhood and went to school together." Sebastian said. "What about you? How did you meet Lola?"

"Uhm, we met in college. We were in medical school together but I decided to drop out to study law. But we kept contact with each other and have been best friends since." Mary replied.

"Why did you change careers?" Sebastian asked, intrigued.

"Well, to be honest, I started studying medicine because of my dad. He's a doctor so I guessed it ran in the family. But after some time, I knew it wasn't for me. I like fighting for stuff, if you could say it like that. That's why I chose law." Mary replied.

"Oh, believe me, I know you like fighting." Sebastian said while chuckling.

Mary hit him in his arm jokingly. "I only fight when life throws some assholes at my way. Like that date I had not so long ago with that douche who arrived thirty minutes late with a lipstick stain in his neck." Mary said sarcastically.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Can you let that go? I least I'm enjoying my life unlike you who still dwells on the past!"

"You don't even know me that well to say I don't enjoy my life. Maybe I don't get laid with different people every day like you but that doesn't mean I don't have fun!" Mary said angrily. "Maybe you need to start acting like a mature adult instead of a teenager."

"Listen princess-"Sebastian started saying but Mary stopped him. "You know what? I don't want to dance anymore." She said and started walking towards her table again. Sebastian sighed. _She's impossible_, he told himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Three months passed since the wedding. Mary was pretty busy with work, and with an important case coming up she didn't have time for anything.

Sebastian had a more flexible life, if you could say it like that. He owned three bars around the city, and they all had really good statuses.

Life was quite good for both of them. They had enough money, a good place to live, and a job they liked. Nothing was missing, right?

* * *

"I can't believe you're pregnant" Mary told Lola while walking at the mall. Trying to find cute clothes that fit when you're pregnant is harder than they thought.

"Me neither, but after what happened in our honeymoon, it wasn't such a surprise". Lola said smirking.

"I really don't want to know the details." Mary wrinkled her nose with disgust. Lola laughed.

"So, what happened with Sebastian? Well, after the way that date went, I hope something better."

"Lola I think I will never forgive you for that. How could you even consider us compatible is always going to be a mystery to me!" Mary exclaimed.

"Oh well, you know what they say. Opposites attract!"

"Yeah, when two people are not _that_ different from each other!" Said Mary shaking her head. "He's joking all the time, doesn't take anything seriously, goes out with a lot of women and on top of that came almost an hour late. If you think he's good for me, then I guess you must not be my best friend."

"Mary do not say that ever again." Said Lola with a serious tone. "You know that you're my best friend and I love you as in you were my sister. Francis and I thought that you guys would be good together, and we still do."

"Oh Lola, let's just keep searching for something for the party tomorrow, we don't have much time left." Said Mary changing the subject.

"Okay, bossy pants!"

* * *

"So, have you seen Mary?" Francis asked Sebastian while having drinks at one of Sebastian's Bars.

"Are you serious? After our first and only date I do not want to see much of her again." Said Sebastian while taking a sip of his whiskey.

"I know she's a _bit_ opinionated, but you have always liked challenges, so why not?"

"There's a difference between a challenge and a _freaking war_." Sebastian said, lowering his tone. "She talks way too much, insulted me every time she could, and fought with me every time I said something. I guess I should like her after thinking about this." Sebastian said sarcastically.

Francis laughed. "Look Sebastian, Mary is not _that_ bad. And you need to start thinking about the future, my dear friend. I liked my single life, and I'm glad I had it, but believe me, when you finally find _that_ person, life is a much brighter place."

"I think I'm gonna' throw up unicorns and rainbows. I can't believe you just said that." Sebastian shook his head while laughing.

"Ha," Francis hit Sebastian in the arm playfully. "Just wait and see. When you find her, you would think she's an angel that god sent just for you." After those words, Sebastian remembered something from the wedding:

"_Ha, Ha, Ha." Mary laughed sarcastically. "Just slow down a bit please." Mary said looking at his eyes. Sebastian started walking slower. He noticed how beautiful she looked. That dress really suited her. Her black hair was put up in a bun made out of braids that made her look like an angel. _

His eyes widened a bit as he remembered too well what he thought when he saw Mary. _Oh shit, what if I like her? _He thought_. No I don't_. He tried to convince himself.

"Hello, planet earth calling Sebastian. Did the alcohol fucked you up so quickly?"

"Dude, just stop talking about this stuff. I might punch you to bring some manliness back in to your brain." Sebastian said while covering his eyes with his hand.

"Nah, Bash. I'm just really happy right now, plus the baby."

"I'm happy for you man, I just think that Lola took your balls off in that hotel room!" Sebastian laughed.

"Well, after what we did-"

"No, I do not want to hear it, please!" Sebastian wrinkled his forehead and shook his head in disgust. "Another round, please!" He shouted to the bartender.

* * *

"Oh Lola, you look gorgeous!" Mary exclaimed after seeing her best friend at the party.

Lola and Francis decided to make a party for them and their closest friends and family to celebrate their future child.

"Thank you, Mary. You look stunning yourself!" Said Lola while giving Mary a kiss on the cheek. Mary was wearing a burgundy-color strapless dress that stopped just a bit below half of her thighs.

"Oh, hello Mary! How are you?" Francis came from the kitchen and hugged Mary. He then put his arm around Lola's shoulders.

"Hello Francis! I'm good, thank you. I haven't been able to officially congratulate you for the baby. I'm so happy and excited for you both." Said Mary smiling.

"Thanks, we are very excited as well!" Francis grinned.

"Hey Francis where is the came-" Sebastian stopped talking when he saw Mary.

"Oh, hello Mary," He said, surprised by her presence. _She looks stunning_, he thought.

"Hello Sebastian." Mary said tightly. _Not again! Is he everywhere I go? _She thought. She looked at him and noticed how handsome he looked. He was wearing a light blue dress shirt and a leather jacket. _Damn, I need to stop thinking like this_, she scolded herself.

"Uhm Lola, let's go and prepare some more drinks." Francis said looking at Lola while moving his head to the side. Lola took his sign and nodded.

Mary noticed the exchange between the two and looked at them weird. _What is their problem? _She thought.

"So, Mary,"

"So, Sebastian," Mary said looking everywhere but not at him.

"How a-are you doing?" Asked Sebastian stuttering a little.

"Good, good." Mary replied too fast.

"Good." Said Sebastian simply.

Mary nodded and went to get a drink. Sebastian watched as she left. He felt uncomfortable with the situation. Maybe he didn't _like_ her but he didn't _hate_ her, and he had to admit that she looked beautiful. _But I guess she hates me_, he thought.

Since the conversation Sebastian had with Francis at the bar, he couldn't stop thinking about settling down, maybe getting a little more serious about life in general. He knew someday he would like to start a family. Maybe not now, but _eventually_.

* * *

Mary went to the kitchen as fast as she could. She served herself a glass of wine to relax a little. She sighed. This whole thing with Sebastian made her cringe. Sometimes she saw him and felt something weird she couldn't explain. _Maybe because he's hot as hell_, she thought. But then again, they hate each other, so there won't be anything between them. _Never_.

"Mary! There you are!" Said Lola sighing. "Come, I want to take a picture with you and Sebastian."

"Oh, so he can pinch my butt again?" Asked Mary sarcastically.

"You have to admit that was funny." Said Lola laughing.

"Is nice to know that you find my embarrassments hilarious." Added Mary.

Lola chuckled. "Whatever, let's just go to the living room and take a picture."

* * *

Lola, Francis, Mary and Sebastian stood in front of the fireplace to take a picture. Lola was in the middle with Francis at her left and Mary at her right, while Sebastian was standing beside Francis.

After taking various pictures, it was time for dinner. They all went to the dining room and sat together. Of course, to Mary and Sebastian's luck, they had to sit together.

They were eating steaks with vegetables and mashed potatoes, and wine was the beverage of choice.

Mary was talking to one of her other friends as she went to reach for her glass. She missed it and the glass tumbled towards Sebastian. Sebastian jerked away, but it was too late. The wine already made its way to part of his shirt and pants.

Mary's eyes widened and she gasped. Everybody was quiet. "Oh my god, I am so sorry!" She took a napkin and started to dry Sebastian off.

"Don't worry about it, let me go to the kitchen and wash up." Said Sebastian while taking the napkin from her.

"Of course not. Let me help you."

"Mary, don't worr-"

"Sebastian." Said Mary seriously.

He sighed. He knew by experience that fighting with Mary was a lost cause. "Okay."

"I'm so sorry Sebastian, I wasn't paying enough attention." Said Mary apologetically. She went to the sink and soaked a cloth.

"Can you stop apologizing? Is not that big of a deal." Sebastian said while Mary rubbed his shirt with the cloth. She was focused in what she was doing, and Sebastian couldn't help but look at her. He noticed her big, brown eyes and her full lips. Mary then looked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing, is just that I got to admit that you rubbing me like this doesn't feel that bad at all!" he said laughing.

"You're too cheeky for your own good." Mary blushed. He was too close and she didn't like where this conversation was going. "Done! Again I'm sorry." And then Mary left way too fast for Sebastian to say something.

_What the fuck is her problem?_ He thought.


	5. Chapter 5

_**5 MONTHS LATER**_

"Is the baby already born?" Sebastian asked Mary. He thought he was too late for little Anne's delivery after Francis called him at 2 a.m. to tell him Lola was in labor.

"No, not ye-"

"Hey Bash! Thanks for coming man, our baby girl is almost here!" Francis said excitedly while he entered the waiting room were Mary and Sebastian were expecting the news.

"Not a problem mate. Go to be with your wife, and we'll be waiting here." Sebastian said smiling at his best friend. Francis hugged him and left to be with Lola.

Mary sat down shaking her leg. She looked tired and anxious, and to be fair, it was for a good reason. She was about to become an aunt, well, not by blood but by love. And she knew labor was a very painful task. Poor Lola.

Sebastian sat in the chair in front of Mary. He looked at her and she narrowed her eyes. He watched her as she made a sniffing sound.

"Were you drinking alcohol?" Mary asked with an accusatory tone.

"Wha- No. I just left the bar and you know, people usually drink there so," Sebastian said sarcastically.

"Unbelievable. It is only Monday and you're already drinking at 2 a.m." Mary scolded.

"Look princess, I own bars around this city. What do you think I do every day? I have to actually _go_ to the place, don't you think?"

"Whatever, but I'm not letting you go in there smelling like that. Go to the bathroom and wash yourself a little so the poor baby Anne doesn't have to smell the habits of her uncle." Mary glared at him while crossing her arms.

"You are an absolute pain in the ass. If I miss the freaking thing I'm not talking to you ever again." Sebastian started to stand up.

"Oh no, that would make me so _painfully_ sad!" Mary pouted her lips.

"Do people even like you? Or do they just pretend so you won't eat them?" Sebastian said sarcastically.

Mary sighed and started to look at the TV in the room. Sebastian rolled his eyes and headed for the bathroom. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Oh Lola! She is such a precious little baby!" Mary smiled brightly at little Anne. She had amazing blue eyes and fair skin. She was beautiful and Mary knew that she was going to spoil this little girl like crazy.

Lola smiled at Mary while nurturing Anne. Sebastian was standing a few feet away from Lola and the baby. He watched carefully how Mary looked at Anne so adoringly. He smiled. He was so happy for his friends.

After Lola finished feeding the baby, she gave her to Francis. The baby wrapped her hand around Francis' finger. He grinned at her.

"Do you want to hold her, Bash?" Francis asked his best friend.

Sebastian nodded, he was a little nervous. She was so small and delicate. Sebastian looked at her smiling. Mary was watching carefully as Sebastian held Anne. She had to admit that the whole scene made her heart swell.

* * *

_**3 MONTHS LATER**_

"Lola the room looks amazing!" Mary told Lola as she, Lola, Francis and Sebastian entered Anne's nursery. The walls were painted with a light blue and clouds. The crib was in the same against the same wall as the window and a rocking chair was near it.

Francis was filming the whole thing. It was the first night that little Anne will sleep in her new room, since she was already sleeping more in the nights.

"Bash, can you hold her for a minute? My arms are getting tired." Lola asked Sebastian. Mary was a bit hurt that Lola didn't ask her, but she didn't pay that much attention to it.

"Sure," Bash replied. He was getting too attached to this baby, but he didn't mind a bit. He started playing with her and rocking her from side to side. Mary was anxious. What if he dropped her or hurt her?

"Sebastian, could you please not play with her like that? She's a baby, be careful!" Mary scolded.

Sebastian didn't even look at Mary. "Don't listen to your boring aunt Anne, you and I both know how to have fun."

"I'm not boring, I'm just simply saying she's a baby not a to- _SEBASTIAN DON'T SPIN HER LIKE THAT!_" Mary yelled at Sebastian and he laughed. But then little Anne started crying.

Lola sighed and took Anne from Sebastian's arms. Francis started laughing as he was filming the entire thing.

"See what you do? Your bitterness makes everybody cry and want to kill themselves." Sebastian told Mary accusatorily.

"I made her cry? You bouncing her up and down didn't help at all!" Mary scolded.

They kept fighting. Lola and Francis both rolled their eyes and exited them room. Mary and Sebastian didn't notice for a few minutes, just when Mary was going to say something very insulting Sebastian observed that Francis and Lola left.

"Where did they go?" Asked Sebastian looking around the room.

"They probably left to the living room," Replied Mary. "See what you do, you _prick_?" She left and Sebastian sighed. _Please god, give me the strength to not kill her_, he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, look! They stopped fighting," Lola said to Francis while Mary and Sebastian were coming downstairs. "You guys should see each other, it's pretty hilarious." Francis laughed.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and Mary kept quiet. Lola put some snacks in the kitchen table and everybody sat down.

"So, Lola and I wanted you guys to come to tell you something we been thinking since Anne was born, and quite frankly, I don't know why because it's a good idea and you guys are basically our fami-"

"Francis, I don't mean to interrupt but get to the point man," Sebastian said. He was a bit nervous about what Francis was about to say.

"Yeah, sorry, um Lola and I decided to make you guys Anne's Godparents." Francis smiled expectantly at them.

Mary stared at Lola and Francis. "Are you guys sure? I'm mean, I love Anne with all my heart and I would be honored to be her godmother, but,"

"But what?" Asked Lola.

"You think is a good idea to put me and Mary together to be Anne's godparents?" Cut Sebastian narrowing his eyes. "I mean, don't get me wrong, Anne is the best kid ever, but Mary…"

"I what?" scolded Mary.

"Nothing," Sebastian sighed. _Maybe this is not a bad idea, and it's just to be her godparents not her freaking parents or something, _he thought. "You know what? I would be honored to be Anne's godfather. I like that baby too much, so why not?"

Mary raised her eyebrows. Maybe he was going to say something mean about her but the way he talked about Anne made her think that this wasn't so bad at all. And she was pretty excited about this whole thing, too.

"I'm in. I would be a privilege to be her godmother. I really appreciate you guys thinking of us- _I mean_, thinking of _me_ to be her godmother,"

Sebastian shook his head at her comment. Lola and Francis smiled. "So it's decided then," Francis said while looking at Lola who nodded at him. "To Mary and Bash!" Francis raised his glass and everybody joined him.

* * *

Life was going good for both Sebastian and Mary. Sebastian was renovating one of his famous bars, and Mary was thinking about opening her own Law firm. Anne was growing very fast and Francis and Lola were such a happy family. Life couldn't be better for the five of them.

* * *

_Ring. Ring. Ring _

It was 1 a.m. when Mary's phone started ringing. _What the hell? Who would need me at this hour?_ She cursed under her breath.

"Hello?"

"_Mrs. Stuart?"_

"Yes, she's speaking. Who is this?"

"_It's from St. James Hospital. I'm so sorry to tell you this ma'am but Mr. and Mrs. Valois were in a car accident and they're in critical conditions."_

"_What?!_" Maybe it was the sleep that made her hear wrong. _This couldn't be happening. No, it was impossible. Her friends? This must be a horrendous joke. _

She sprinted out of her bed and got out of the house as fast as she could. Tears started pouring down her face. _Her friends, her family_. _They are going to be okay, nothing will happen. _She thought_. Please let them be okay, please, please… _


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian made his way to the hospital as soon as he received the call he never thought he would get. It all felt surreal. One moment he was talking with his best friend, _his family_, and then some days passed and something tragic happened, just like that.

He got to the emergency room and started looking for a nurse that could explain to him what the hell was going on because all of this mess seemed like a fucking joke to him.

"Sir, can I help you?" An old lady asked him. She had a nurse uniform and her eyes looked tired but surprisingly comforting.

"Yes, I received a call not so long ago that my friends were here. They just had a car accident. Can you tell me where they are, or what happened, or anything about them?"

"What are their names?"

"Francis and Lola Valois." He replied on the verge of tears. This is a situation he never expected to be involved in. He felt like throwing up.

"_Oh_... Look Sir, you have to wait. The doctors are with them right now. They're doing the best they can. I'm going to notify them that you're here. Please, stay in the waiting room, and most importantly: _don't lose hope_." The nurse gave him a reassuring smile and left. Sebastian was just standing there. He couldn't believe what was happening. He was terrified. _They can't die, they just can't. They won't_, he tried to convince himself, but it didn't help at all.

* * *

Mary finally arrived to the emergency room. She started walking frantically looking everywhere. All of the sudden she saw Sebastian with his back against the wall. She ran in his direction.

After a few seconds she was standing in front of him. His eyes were puffy and his hair mas messy. He noticed Mary and looked at her with empty eyes that at the same time, were full of emotion. Mary couldn't help it, she hugged him strongly. She put her arms around his neck and started to sob. Sebastian was taken aback a little, but then he hugged her harder, putting his arms around her waist. They both needed comfort and what is better than receiving it from somebody that is going through the same thing as you?

"Mr. De Poitiers?" A doctor was standing in front of them. His face was expressionless, almost numb.

Sebastian and Mary stopped hugging each other and looked at him with expectant eyes, waiting for some miracle.

"I'm so sorry, but there was not much we could do. They had several injuries and lost too much blood." The doctor said shrugging sadly. His eyes showed empathy, but that wasn't enough for Mary and Sebastian.

Mary collapsed. She started sobbing and Sebastian caught her, holding her close to him. "This can't be happening Bash, tell me this is just a nightmare, please! I beg you!" Mary breathed out between sobs. He started crying, too. They were so helpless, so destroyed. Their friends were their family, why would this happen to them?

"What about Anne, Sebastian? _Was she in the car accident?" _Mary asked terrified.

"No, they were out on a date. She's in the house with a babysitter." Sebastian sighed.

"She can't grow up without her parents! What are we going to do?!" Mary suddenly realized. Her face was red and her eyes were swollen, filled with tears. She looked at Sebastian searching for an answer, but Sebastian had none.

"I don't know Mary, this is bullshit, this is absolutely bullshit!" Sebastian said angrily. They kept holding each other for what felt like an eternity. Mad at the world, mad at life for ruining everything.

"Excuse me, I'm so sorry to interrupt but are you the family of Francis and Lola Valois?" A police officer arrived at the ER. He was looking at Sebastian and Mary.

"Yea- I mean, we're their friends, but yeah," Sebastian replied hoarsely from all the crying.

"I need you two to accompany me to the police station."


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm sorry for what happened to your friends, my most sincere condolences to you both." The police officer told them in his office.

Mary and Sebastian nodded sadly at him.

"The car had insurance but unfortunately it had too many damages and in this case you have to make some arrangements with the insurance's company."

Mary couldn't care less about the car. She couldn't stop thinking about her friends, and most importantly, about their daughter.

"I guess you are concerned about their child. She has been taken to child social services and in the morning you need to go there and organize everything. I also found out that Mr. and Mrs. Valois didn't have close family so I'm telling you two this because we found your names in their _in-case-of-emergency _contacts_. _Here's the name of the attorney you have to contact in the morning," he handed Sebastian a card. "Again, I'm so sorry for your loss." The officer smiled at them with empathy.

Mary and Sebastian were tired, confused, sad, full of grief and desperate. This was the worst day in their lives.

* * *

"I'm so sorry for what happened, but there's something really important that needs to be discussed," An attorney was sitting in front of them in an office at the social services' building. She looked at Mary and Sebastian sadly.

Mary and Sebastian were both hurting. Grief was washing over them and there was nothing they could do. They looked at the lady in front of them. It was an unbelievable situation the one they were in.

"Please, take a seat."

They seated close together. Mary's face was red and her eyes were puffy. They both looked like an emotional mess. Well, they were.

"Mr. and Mrs. Valois' baby is being taken care of, she's in good hands. But we need to talk about their testament."

"They had one?" Both Mary and Sebastian were a bit confused. They thought about this?

"Well, yes. Every responsible parent should do one, but that's not the matter. In their wills, they stated that you two were chosen as the guardians of their child, meaning that in case something happened to both of them, you two would take care of their daughter, together."

"What?" Sebastian said surprised. "_Together_?" Mary asked disbelievingly.

"Wait, you two are not partners?" The attorney asked confused.

"No! We were just friends of Francis and Lola, and they chose us to be her godparents, but that's it! We're not together in any way!" Mary exclaimed.

"We are not even that good friends! I'm not getting this Miss," Sebastian said exasperatedly. There were not enough words to describe what he was feeling, he was confused about it himself. At least "happy" was not one.

"Look, your friends clearly stated in this document that their daughter had to be raised by you two in the case something like this happened. And considering that Mr. Valois' parents passed away and he didn't have any siblings, you, Mr. De Poitiers, were chosen by him. And Lola chose you, Mrs. Stuart, considering also that her dad passed away not so long ago."

Mary and Sebastian were both speechless.

"They left some letters for you both, maybe they'll help you two cope with this better." The attorney gave Mary a letter written by Lola, and one from Francis to Sebastian.

Mary shed a tear looking at Lola's handwriting. She missed her friend _immensely_. She started to read it:

_Dear Mary, _

_I guess if you're reading this letter something not so good happened. I hope you never have to read this, but if that is not the case, I want you to know how much I love you, admire you and respect you. You are my best friend, my sister. I'm so grateful every day for you, and I want you to always remember this. _

_When Anne was born, I felt like my life was complete and nothing could go wrong. But I know life sometimes just doesn't seem fair at all. And if something happens, I want you to be there for her, because you're the only one that can teach her to be good, to be kind, to be an exceptional human being, just like you are. That's why I chose you as her godmother Mary, I hope you can do me this favor. I love you, dear friend. Stay strong. _

_With much love,_

_Lola_

Mary eyes were filled with tears. She couldn't bear what was happening. Her friend, her family, was gone, and she left a beautiful angel that was her responsibility now. And in some way, she couldn't be more honored that her best friend thought so highly of her. The circumstances were bizarre, but hope was the only thing left. She would do the best she could to remind Anne that her parents loved her so much, that she was their joy.

Sebastian watched Mary read the letter. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. She was crying, and he was pissed, no, he was _fucking_ angry at this whole thing. His friends were good people, why would something so tragic happen?

He finally found the courage to open the damn letter. He began reading it:

_Sebastian:_

_You are probably thinking that Lola and I are crazy for making this arrangements and letters to you and Mary, but you always taught me that one must be prepared in case something happens. _

_I've known you since we were kids. We have been there for each other for so long now, my dear friend. I consider you my brother, my family, the only person apart from Lola and Anne that will always be there for me. I couldn't be more grateful, Sebastian, for our friendship. _

_I decided to choose you as Anne's guardian simply because I know how much of a great man you are. I'm sure you will teach her everything she needs to know, in case Lola and I are not there for her. This thought kills me, and I hope nothing ever happens, but if it does, I want you to know that I'm sure Anne will forever be in good hands as longs as they're yours and Mary's. Take care my brother, and never forget how much I appreciate you and love you. _

_Francis_

Sebastian sighed. He was in the merge of tears. He put his elbows over his thighs and covered his eyes with his hands. Reading that letter was excruciating. But he had to be strong, for Anne, and for Mary, too. He didn't want to let down his best friend.

The attorney let a few minutes pass so they could recover.

"So, did you both make a decision? You must know though, in case you don't want this, the child will be taken care of in here."

Mary and Sebastian looked at each other. They knew Anne had to be with them, there was no way she was going to foster houses and moving from place to place trying to find a home when they could give her one. Sebastian nodded at Mary and she joined him.

"We are going to do this. We'll take care of her." Sebastian said firmly.

"That's decided then. I really wish you the best. A social worker will visit your house regularly without former warning to see how everything is doing and remember that if your friends thought you could do this, then that means you are responsible adults that could take the task in hand." The attorney smiled at them.

The future was uncertain for both of them. Their lives took a very unpleasant turn, but if there was one thing that they both were sure about was that baby Anne was going to be a part of them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you guys so much for following the story. I'm having so much fun writing it and I hope you have fun as well when you read it. Don't forget to review! Those really help :)**

* * *

Sebastian, Mary and Anne arrived to Lola and Francis' house. That house, filled with memories of their best friends that hurt too much to think about, was going to be their new home.

Mary was carrying baby Anne while she was sleeping. She was 7 months old, but her size made her look like she was older. Sebastian took out the luggage from the trunk and made his way to the front door with Mary and Anne by his side. He watched Mary as she hugged Anne tighter. She was looking at the door with longing in her eyes. Maybe this was all a nightmare and Lola and Francis were waiting for them inside. She could only dream so much.

Sebastian put the bags down and opened the door. The house looked normal, but unfamiliar. It was too quiet and melancholic. Mary and Sebastian wondered how they were going to make this work. Could they put their differences, grief and anger aside to raise Anne? They both hoped so. They had to.

"I'm going to take Anne to her room." Mary told Sebastian.

"Okay, I'm going to be in my room organizing stuff." Mary nodded at him.

She made her way upstairs with Anne. She was tired herself. This past day had been a torture.

She entered Anne's nursery. A lump formed on her throat as she remembered very clearly the day when all of them were there. Francis filming while Sebastian played with Anne, how she got mad at him for playing with Anne like that, how Lola and Francis started laughing when she and Sebastian fought. She missed her friends terribly.

Mary carried Anne to her crib. As she was putting her down, Anne opened her eyes. She started to cry and Mary tried to soothe her, but it didn't help. She bounced Anne slightly around the room, but that only made Anne cry harder.

Sebastian was putting away his clothes in his room when he heard the cries. He immediately went to the nursery. He opened the door and found Mary bouncing Anne. She looked stressed and helpless.

"What's going on?" He asked, concerned.

"Do I look like I know?" Mary scolded at Sebastian, anger getting the best of her.

Sebastian sighed. _Ignore her Sebastian, she's just tired,_ he thought. "Is she hungry?"

"I don't think so. She drank her bottle in the car." Mary said while looking at Anne.

"Well, maybe she wants a fruit or something. Why don't we go to the kitchen and see?"

"Okay." Mary sighed. Anne kept crying and for the first time in her life, she hoped Sebastian was right about something.

* * *

"Look Anne! _Ba-na-na_," Mary tried to feed Anne for the tenth time. She was crying in her high chair. Sebastian watched the whole scene behind the breakfast counter.

"Sebastian this is _not_ working," Anne cried louder. She started to kick her legs, causing the water bottle to fall and spill on the floor. Mary sighed, she didn't know what to do. She was clueless.

Sebastian grabbed the kitchen cloth to clean the floor. While he was cleaning it, he remembered how Francis used to calm Anne. The _TV_.

He took Anne out of the high chair. Mary watched him confusedly.

"What are you doing?"

"Something that Francis used to do." He turned the TV on and put the children channel.

Anne stopped crying as soon as she heard the music. Some weird puppets appeared and she started to clap. Both Mary and Sebastian sighed in content. A crying baby was not fun at all.

"That was brilliant! How did you know?" Mary asked Sebastian disbelievingly. He wasn't bad at all, hell, maybe he was better with Anne than she was. Something she might never tell him. Ever.

"I don't know, I guess desperation makes you thi- _wait_, did you just _praise_ something _I_ _did_?" Sebastian teased Mary.

Mary grunted. Even in times like this, Sebastian always seemed to joke. _Maybe a bit too much_, she thought. "Well, I have to recognize something that only happens once in a lifetime."

Sebastian shook his head. She always needed to win.

* * *

After half an hour, Anne fell asleep on a mattress in front of the TV, and so did Mary and Sebastian in the couch. This past day had been emotionally draining, and resting was something they couldn't think about. But they were only human.

It was 1 a.m. when Anne started to cry. Mary noticed they were sleeping on the couch. Sebastian's head was in her lap. He looked almost angelic and in that moment Mary didn't want to wake him. But it wasn't necessary. Anne's cry did that job pretty well.

Sebastian grabbed Anne from her mattress in the floor while Mary went to the kitchen to prepare a bottle.

Mary came back to the living room with the bottle in hand. Sebastian made a movement to take the bottle out of her hands, but Mary stepped back shyly.

"Can I give it to her?"

"Yeah sure, go ahead," Mary sat on the couch and Sebastian put Anne on her lap.

While Mary was giving Anne her bottle, Sebastian watched them silently. He felt something weird that made him smile like an idiot. Maybe it was the grief playing with his emotions, but seeing Mary like this, holding Anne with such ardor, made him feel adoration for her. She was the only one that could understand what he felt, in some way. She was trying, just as he was, and that meant the world to him.

"Well, she finished her bottle. Do you want to make her burp before she goes back to sleep? Otherwise her stomach will hurt." Mary asked Sebastian.

"Okay, but how do you do that?" Sebastian asked confused. _How the hell do you make somebody burp? Is she mad?_ He thought.

"Just hold her and pat her back gently. The gases will come out eventually." Mary stood up and Sebastian took Anne from her.

"Hello, princess. Let's make you burp. Let me be honest with you Anne, those are some words I never thought I would tell a lady." Sebastian told Anne like she would understand what he was saying. Mary laughed at that.

"What?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Mary. _Is she going to say something offensive again?_ He thought.

"Are you like this all the time?" Mary asked Sebastian.

"Like what?" Anne yawned and put her little arms around Sebastian's neck. He hugged her tighter and as Mary said, started to pat her back gently.

"Like, you always say something funny, or what you think is funny anyways, in every situation." Mary laid back on the couch. She put her arm under her head to be more comfortable.

"Well Mary, maybe you don't get it because you have the sense of humor of a dead fish, but telling jokes or being like this helps a lot, especially in these situations. I'm heartbroken and devastated. There is not a minute that passes that I don't think about Francis and Lola. I'm sad and scared about everything that's happening. Trying to lighten the mood is kind of my weapon." Sebastian stopped talking, realizing he might have said more than he should have.

"You're scared?" Mary asked shyly. Her heart swell for him. She didn't think about what he was feeling that much. She was focusing on her feelings so much that she forgot that Sebastian was going through the same thing as her.

Sebastian sighed. "I don't know Mary, I guess I'm a bit afraid of how this is gonna' work. My life changed in one day, and I don't know if I'm prepared." He confessed to Mary, afraid of her answer. Sleep was making him way too emotional.

"I'm afraid too Sebastian, terrified actually. But if it helps, you're doing well so far." Mary smiled at him.

"You too."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Beautiful People!**

**Sorry for the delay but exams and a horrible cold got in the way.**

**I hope you'll find the much needed happiness in this fic after all the tragedies that keep on happening to our beloved ship...**

**Don't forget to review! I like to know what do you think about the story! xx**

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Mary woke up to the sound of her alarm. She had to be at the office at 8 a.m. so waking up an hour earlier was a good place to start.

She went to check on Anne's nursery to see if she was still sleeping. Anne was asleep, so Mary closed the curtains more so the sunrays wouldn't wake her. _Great, I have time to get ready and wake Sebastian up_, she thought.

After showering and getting dressed, Mary went to the kitchen and made breakfast for Sebastian and Anne. She also made several bottles for Anne to take while she was at work. She felt weird, everything she was doing now was different from her past routine. Now she had to think about Anne, and even though she didn't want to admit it, Sebastian, too. The problem was that she didn't have nine months to prepare herself or somebody that taught her how do to motherly stuff. The only thing she could do was try to remember what Lola used to do and read those books about motherhood.

She finished breakfast right before she heard Anne crying. Mary made her way upstairs and grabbed Anne from her crib.

"Good morning beautiful!" Mary told Anne with a smile. Anne yawned in response.

"Let's wake Sebastian, so I can go to work," Mary knocked on Sebastian's door three times, but he didn't open it. She decided to enter the room, but to her surprise, he wasn't there.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked Mary raising his eyebrows. He entered the room and took his earphones off. Mary noticed he was covered in sweat.

"Uhm, I was going to wake you up, but you're awake, so," Mary tried to look everywhere but at him. The sweat made his clothes stick to his body, which was in pretty good conditions. He looked young and masculine, but she knew she couldn't think like that. Sebastian was just his partner in raising Anne, nothing more. And besides, wasn't he a total _prick_?

Sebastian smirked, noticing the way Mary looked at him. She looked professional, like she was on her way to conquer the world or something. He really liked the fact that Mary was independent, that she was strong enough on her own. It made her even more interesting and in a strange way, more likeable, even though that could sometimes make her a pain in the ass.

"So, where are we going exactly?"

"_I'm_ going to work, so Anne stays with you today." Mary replied.

"Wait, you're gonna' leave her with me?" Sebastian eyes widened in surprise.

"No, I'm going to leave her in her room alone to see if she can survive," Mary said sarcastically. "Are you stupid or something? Of course you're going to take care of her, or do we look like we have another choice?"

"But today I have to go to the ba-"

"Sebastian I really don't have any time, I need to go. I left you breakfast in the oven and Anne's bottles are in the fridge." Mary gave Anne to Sebastian and she exited his room. She was about to go outside when Sebastian grabbed her shoulder gently.

"Mary!"

"What?"

Sebastian sighed. He didn't love this idea. But there wasn't a way out, was it?

"Have a good day." He told her sincerely.

"Thanks, you too. If anything happens, call me." Sebastian nodded slightly. Mary finally made her way out of the house. She was a bit worried about leaving Anne alone with Sebastian, but she needed to trust him more, especially now that she was in an important phase of her career.

* * *

"So Anne, let's have breakfast." Sebastian told Anne while putting her in the high chair. He went to the fridge and picked one of the bottles. He gave it to Anne, who was still learning how to hold it, so he stayed close to her to help. He grabbed his food from the oven, pancakes with eggs. He sat on the breakfast counter with Anne by his side.

Doing this was just incredible for him. Instead of having breakfast with a lady in his apartment who he might not ever see again, he was sitting in front of a baby, a little girl whose life depended on him, and Mary.

_Mary_. He never thought that they would be in this position together, ever. Remembering his conversation with her from the past night made him chuckle. They were both scared. He was scared about the future and what could happen with him and Mary. He liked her more than he wanted to admit. Her big, brown eyes demanded attention, her temperament was certainly contrasting from his, but in an odd way, they had many aspects in common.

After finishing his breakfast and helping Anne every two minutes with her bottle, he went upstairs to put her on her crib with some toys so he could take a shower. He finished getting ready and went to get Anne. Unfortunately, to his luck, she needed a diaper change.

"Anne, what happened in here?" He almost gagged at the horrible smell. The poor baby looked very uncomfortable. He took her to the changing table just holding her by the shoulders so his clothes wouldn't smell like baby poop. _What has my life become?_ He thought, laughing to himself.

When he was done, he decided he didn't want to see anything related to Anne's diapers ever again. He would have to bribe Mary or something so she could do it.

He grabbed Anne's bag and went downstairs to get two bottles from the fridge. Mary already put everything necessary on the bag, and he was undeniably grateful for that because otherwise he would have been completely lost.

They made their way to the main door. Bash needed to be at the bar at 10 a.m. so he could check everything and make sure the renovation was going well.

The problem came when he saw that Mary took her car, and the only two options left were his car and the minivan. His car was a sports car where only two people could fit.

The minivan. He had to go in the minivan to his work. _Wonderful_.

He sighed. He kind of hated Mary in that moment for leaving him alone. Who would have thought that he would need her? If somebody told him this in the past he would have laughed hysterically at them for two hours.

* * *

Surprisingly, Anne stayed quiet for most of the ride. He arrived to the bar after thirty minutes. The traffic was insane that day.

"Sebastian, finally man! Where have you be- _Who is this_?" Sebastian's friend Leith exclaimed as he saw Sebastian carrying a baby in his arms. Sebastian entered the bar. The furniture company was bringing the tables and other things today. Leith was Sebastian's accountant, and also his friend since college.

"Long story, man," Sebastian sighed as he sat in a table with Leith. Anne was currently busy in his arms with a pacifier in her mouth.

"Let me guess, you just found out that one of your one-night stands went the _not-so-desired_ way."

"Not at all. A total different story." Sebastian sat Anne over his lap and shook them a little to keep her entertained.

"I'm all up for hearing it, then." Leith crossed his legs. If it wasn't a lost child, then, what could it be?

"Well, remember Francis?" Saying Francis' name was still painful thing to do. Too many good memories were still attached to it, and will forever be.

"The blonde one, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Of course I remember him, he used to come a lot to the bar." Leith said as he remembered that time when Sebastian and Francis had a little _too much fun_ and he had to take them to their houses.

"He passed away recently," Sebastian lowered his eyes, sighing. Leith was taken aback a little. He was not expecting this kind of news.

"What? What happened? Are you okay?" Leith asked Sebastian too fast. Sebastian gave him the slightest smile. He really appreciated his friend's concern.

"I'm okay, I guess. He was in a car accident with his wife, and, you know," Sebastian shook his head a bit and looked await for a moment. "This is their daughter, Anne. Long story short, their wills stated that Mary and I had to raise her in case something happened to them."

"Mary? The girl you told me about?"

"Yeah, her." Sebastian recalled the time when he told Leith all about his disaster date with Mary. He might have said a lot of _not-so-nice_ things about her.

"Wow Bash… I don't know what to say, man. I really admire you, to be honest. Taking this challenge seems no easy at all, and with Mary? I thought you hated her," Leith looked confused.

"I know, but living with her… She's not that bad. She is trying, I hope, just like I am, I guess." Sebastian shook his shoulders lightly.

"Mr. De Poitiers, where do we put these?" A guy interrupted them as he was carrying a box with what seemed like wood pieces.

"Bash, if you want, I can take care of her while you take charge." Leith offered his help.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian felt a bit dubious. He didn't know if Anne would like it.

"I have kids, you know. They call me the baby whisperer for a reason!" Leith joked.

"Alright, alright. Be careful." Sebastian laughed. He handed Anne to Leith.

"So now you're the one telling me to be careful huh? I remember not so long ago when I was the one telling you the exact same thing." Leith chuckled. Sebastian exhaled deeply. He went to check on everything. He heard Anne laughing as Leith threw her up in the air gently and then catching her. He adored Anne since she was born, but now she was the only piece of Francis and Lola he had, and he was going to make sure she felt loved every single day of her life.

* * *

After four hours, they finally arrived to the house. Anne cried during the whole ride from the bar. Sebastian was pretty much annoyed and he had to make lunch. _When is Mary coming back?_ He sighed, trying to calm himself down.

"Okay Anne, is time to stop crying, please," Sebastian begged to the inconsolable baby, but it didn't help. She cried harder.

He tried everything, but nothing was working. She didn't want to watch TV, she didn't want to eat… Sebastian rubbed his eyes in desperation. As he opened them, he noticed Anne pointing her finger to the bookshelf behind him.

"What do you want Anne?" He carried her to the bookshelf. She tried to reach something. It was a picture of Francis and Lola.

In that moment, Sebastian wanted to sob himself. His heart shattered into a million pieces for the girl in his arms. She missed her parents, her family. He couldn't do anything for her in that moment. He hugged her tightly and whispered soothing words until she finally gave up and fell asleep.

* * *

"Hello?" Sebastian picked up his phone. He was watching TV while waiting for the pizza he ordered.

"Hey Sebastian, is Mary. How's everything?" Mary was currently at the office. She decided to call him during a break. Surprisingly, she missed both of them, but that was something not to say outloud.

"Hey, everything's alright. Anne is asleep and I ordered a pizza. When are you coming?" He realized what he just asked too late. Now Mary was going to think he needed her or something. Which might be true, but he didn't even want to admit that to himself.

"Why? Do you miss me _that_ much?" Mary teased. She was glad they were talking by phone, otherwise he would have seen her blushing.

"Not at all, just a vague question." He tried to sound as casual as possible.

Mary was a bit disappointed at that reply. _Well, what did you expect? He wasn't gonna' say "I miss you Mary, please come soon!" Get your shit together! _She scolded herself.

"I'll be there in about an hour, see you." She hanged up abruptly. He sighed. Things with Mary are always too complicated.

"Hello baby girl! How are you?" Mary exclaimed excitedly as she entered the kitchen and saw Anne in her high chair. Sebastian was currently given her mashed potatoes. Mary pinched Anne's cheek gently.

"Hello Mary," Sebastian said without looking at her.

"Hello Sebastian," Mary said with a tight smile.

"I left you pizza in the oven."

"Thanks," She took out the pizza and put it in the microwave. She turned around to watch Sebastian and Anne. "How did everything go today?"

"Good I guess, I went to the bar and she was calm, for the _most_ part." He replied while Anne opened her mouth to eat.

"You took her to the _bar_?" Mary said with an angry tone. _How could he take her to one of those places? Was he mad?_ She thought.

"Calm down, princess," Sebastian rolled his eyes and turned around to look at her. "I took her to the bar I'm renovating, so there's not alcohol, _yet_. And, what are you complaining about? You didn't give me much options." He scolded.

"Still Sebastian, you shouldn't take a baby to those places!" She exclaimed.

"Whatever Mary,"

"We should do a schedule, so this won't happen again," Mary stated. The microwave made a sound. She grabbed the pizza and sat on a chair in the breakfast counter.

She waited for Sebastian to finish giving Anne her food, so they could give her a bath.

"Now it's time for a bath!" Mary took Anne out of the high chair and tapped Sebastian on the shoulder. "You're coming too, to help," He nodded.

They went upstairs to Mary's bathroom. Mary gave Anne to Sebastian so she could turn on the tap from the bathtub.

"How do we do this?" Sebastian asked Mary.

"Well, first we have to undress her. I should go get her soap and shampoo," Mary said quietly. Those items were in Francis and Lola's bathroom. If there was a place in the house where both of them didn't want to go, it was their friends' bedroom.

She entered the room slowly. It still smelled like Lola's perfume. She settled that it was better to just get the things quickly, without thinking about it too much, otherwise it would have been too painful.

She returned to the bathroom as quickly as possible only to find Sebastian's shirt wet and a naked Anne.

"What happened?" Mary tried not to laugh.

"She peed. _On me._" Sebastian sighed, he wanted to laugh too.

Mary burst out a laugh. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at her. "You wouldn't think it was funny if it had happened to you." He deadpanned.

"Let's just get her in the tub before I laugh again." Sebastian put Anne slowly into the tub. The water was warm to the touch. Anne started to kick rapidly and water splashed everywhere.

"Okay baby girl, calm down a bit," Mary poured the liquid soap in her hands and started washing Anne. Sebastian was besides her sitting in the edge of the tub.

"Could you pass me the shampoo, please?" Mary turned her head only to find Sebastian's face near hers. She could feel his warm breath as he looked at her intensely. His eyes were the most beautiful blue-green color, like a waterfall she could look at forever. Sebastian noticed the perfect shape Mary's lips had. He moved closer and closer to her, without caring about anything else, until he felt a dash of water on his face. Mary turned her attention to Anne precipitously and begun to rinse the soap off Anne. Sebastian looked at her for a moment before he stood up to get the shampoo from the sink. _What just happened?_ He thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you guys so much for reading the story. Each review and view I get really makes my day. :) **

**I'm sorry for the delay, but better late than never, am I right? haha**

**I hope you enjoy, I'll be updating again soon xx**

* * *

"Sebastian can you get the door please?" Mary yelled at Sebastian who was watching TV in the living room. _Who could that be?_ Mary thought intriguingly. It was early in the morning and she was currently giving breakfast to Anne.

Sebastian checked through the peephole. There was a woman standing in the other side. She was lean and tall and looked like she was on her late forties. She had long, brown hair and brown eyes. Sebastian had never seen this woman and he was more confused about who she was.

He opened the door and the woman smiled at him.

"Hello, my name is Diane and I'm the social worker in charge of the sporadic visits." She offered her hand and Sebastian shook it lightly. That explained the folders she had in hand and the grey clothes.

"Hi, please come in." Sebastian moved to the right so the lady could come inside. He then took the lead to the kitchen so she could meet Mary and Anne.

"Mary, this is Diane, the social worker in charge of the visits," Sebastian told Mary raising one eyebrow as in asking her if she knew about this.

Mary's mouth formed a small "o" shape. She didn't expect the visitor to come today, but she guessed that's the point of these "surprise" visits.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mary and this is Anne." Mary shook the woman's hand and then went to pick Anne up from her high chair. Diane grinned at the baby and shook her tiny hand lightly.

"She's too adorable!" Diane exclaimed and Mary smiled. The woman seemed nice and that made both Mary and Bash more comfortable.

"Okay, so first I have to take a look at the house to see if the environment is appropriate. Then I would like to talk to you two." Diane stated while opening her folder. Sebastian decided he would show her the house, even if it was a bit messy, which Mary was freaking out secretly.

"I'll show you around while Mary finishes giving breakfast to Anne." Mary mouthed a 'thank you' to Sebastian and he nodded smiling. He led the way for him and Diane.

"So, Mr. De Poitiers, how is it to raise a baby?" Diane casually addressed Sebastian while he was showing her the living room. After checking the room she wrote something on her folder.

"Well, it is very different from how I used to live, but I'm glad I chose this." Sebastian professed in the most genuine way he could. He meant every word.

Diane smiled at him. Most people would've said no if they would have been given the same situation as Mary and Sebastian. But they said yes, and Diane thought highly of them for this reason. She could sense how much they loved that baby.

"I'm pleased to hear that." She replied.

* * *

"The house seems good for the three of you, but I would recommend to make it a bit safer for the baby. Maybe cover the tables' edges with protectors and other things. But other than that, everything is great." Diane addressed to Mary and Sebastian in the living room. They both nodded in agreement. Anne was currently playing with a stuffed animal on Mary's lap.

"I wanted to talk to you both about something that concerned me while I was looking at your case," Diane crossed her legs and put her hands on her lap. Mary and Sebastian looked at each other nervously.

"I read that you two are not in a relationship, is that correct?"

"Yes, we were just friends of Anne's parents that were put together in this situation." Mary replied quickly. Sebastian sighed quietly. He was tired of people asking the same thing over and over again.

"Okay, so, what concerned me was that, uhm, what would happen if you two begin a relationship? I mean, you're both single, you are living together every day and you are raising a baby…" Mary and Sebastian glanced at each other awkwardly. Both silently decided weeks ago after the incident in the bathroom that it was best if things just stayed the way they were. They didn't want to complicate their arrangement and they had a more important subject to care about, Anne. But, this didn't mean they weren't talking. In fact, their situation was progressing. Mary didn't fight with Sebastian like she used to ─well, not as much as she used to, anyway─ and Sebastian was rather enjoying her presence more.

"That won't happen. Our main priority is Anne, and we wouldn't want to risk her stability." Sebastian stated. Mary nodded slowly. She didn't know why but what Sebastian said hurt. She knew they couldn't be together even if they tried. But, _did she want to try?_ That thought scared her tremendously. What had happened in the bathroom few weeks ago troubled her. What would have happened in they had kissed? She shook her head. Sebastian and her could never work out. They're like oil and water, too divergent for each other.

"Mary," Sebastian touched her shoulder and Mary jolted. She was too focused on her own thoughts to realize that Diane kept talking. She blushed, embarrassed.

"Yes? Sorry," She replied trying to sound normal.

"Yes, Miss Stuart, what I was saying is that you two need to focus on Anne for now and make her life stable so it won't affect her, even though she's a baby. I know it can be difficult for you two but if it helps you are doing great so far,"

Both Mary and Sebastian nodded, smiling.

"Well, I guess that's it for today. I will be coming back soon for another check," Diane stood up and Sebastian and Mary led her to the door.

"Good luck, have a great day." Diane smiled and then Sebastian closed the door.

"Well Mary, I know I'm irresistible but try not to jump on me," Sebastian smirked. When he told Diane about how they will never get together, he was trying to convince himself of that fact. He couldn't stop thinking about how he and Mary almost kissed. He wanted to kiss her so badly, and he was ashamed. He wasn't supposed to like her like that. Didn't he remember how she fought with him for everything he did? But he also remember the sincere moments they shared those first days in the house. He confessed he was scared, and she understood. She even told him he was doing well, and he felt proud. He cared about what Mary thought of him. He cared about her deeply, more than he wanted to admit.

Mary laughed at his comment, but she decided not to reply. She went to the kitchen and grabbed some documents she had on the counter. She then went back to the living room and put Anne on the mattress so she could watch TV while Mary checked the papers. Sebastian stood in the door for a moment before he resolved to join them in the living room.

"So, what are you working on?" He asked Mary. She was checking some tables and calculating numbers.

"Well, I'm thinking about opening my own law firm, but it looks as it will have to wait." She sighed. She had this dream since studying in college, but it was expensive, and in that moment, even though Sebastian also contributed, she had Anne and the house they were living in to think about.

"Why?" Sebastian was curious. He knew Mary wanted to do her own thing for a long time.

"Well, it is expensive, and right now I can't, but someday." She put the papers on a folder. She was about to stand up when Sebastian grabbed her arm lightly.

"I can help you, Mary," He stood up, pointing out a solution for her problems. He wanted Mary to success and accomplish her dreams. If he could help her, then why the hell wouldn't he?

"Absolutely not, Sebastian. I'm thankful for your offer, but this is a matter that I need to take care of alone." Mary told him seriously. Sebastian laughed, he remembered that authoritarian tone too well.

"Look princess, I will be more than happy to help you." Mary rolled her eyes at his use of nickname. "You should see it as an investment. I believe in you, and I know you're an excellent lawyer, so what could go wrong? When the business goes well, you can pay me. But no pressure." He said reassuringly. He knew Mary could be the most stubborn person on earth, but he also knew he could find a way to convince her.

"You really believe in me that much?" Mary narrowed her eyes at him. She was embarrassed. She didn't like when people offered her help, and it felt worst when she needed it, especially if that person was Sebastian. She looked down, her red cheeks were giving too much away.

Sebastian put his finger under her chin delicately to lift her face so she had to face him.

"More than that," He confessed sincerely. Mary stared at him incredulously. Sebastian had the ability to be a sarcastic asshole and then turn into the most marvelous gentleman in one second. This unsettled Mary. She didn't know what to expect from him. His personality made things too spontaneous and she found herself lost, but the worst part was that she _kind of_ liked it. It made him even more interesting.

"Sebastian, I really don't know what to say... I mean, I don't want you to spend your money on me and we need to take care of this house, of Anne... Besides, you're just my partner in raising Anne, and-"

"Mary! I want to help you, don't worry about my money, I have enough." Sebastian grabbed her shoulders. "And I think I'm more than your partner in "raising Anne" don't you think?"

Mary narrowed her eyes at him. What did he mean by more? Her thoughts were interrupted by his expectant sight. She sighed. "Okay Sebastian,"

"Okay what?" He asked, waiting for the words he wanted to hear.

"I'll let you help me." Mary gave him a crooked smile. Sebastian smiled broadly in return. The fact that Mary accepted his help meant a lot for him. She trusted him, and if there was one thing that Sebastian appreciated was people's trust. They stayed like that for a moment. He couldn't help but hug her. His chest felt warm. It felt like home, and Mary was more than happy to give in to those emotions.

They stopped their embrace to look at each other. He was smiling at her and she was smiling at him, and they felt at peace for the first time in a long time.

Mary felt an urge to kiss him. She looked at his lips and then at his eyes. Sebastian gazed at her. He knew what Mary wanted to do, and may God forgive him because he wanted to do it too, so badly. He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently, to release some of his contained emotion. Mary inhaled sharply. Sebastian made her feel things she had no idea she could feel, and they felt alluring, but forbidden.

Mary took a step forward, to be closer to him. Sebastian knew if they kept doing this, something they might regret later would happen. He gathered all the control he could possibly have and stepped back. He coughed quietly and went to sit on the sofa. Mary was befuddled by his sudden change. She cursed under her breath. _What is happening to me? Get your shit together for the love of god! _She ran her hands through her hair.

"I'm gonna' give Anne a bath," She went to pick the baby from the floor and made her way as quickly as possible to the bathroom. Sebastian sighed, rubbing his eyes. They tried to keep their distance, but moments like that kept happening with more frequency. Will they be able to ignore them? Mary was afraid of what could happen. But she was even more terrified of what she wanted.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you, again, for reading. It means a lot. :D**

**This chapter wont be that great in terms of happiness and loveee. But like in all relationships, things get bad before they get better (well not in all relationships, but you get the point). So forgive me if you don't like it!**

**Don't forget to review! I really enjoy reading your comments and opinions.**

**xx**

* * *

Pick_ up, pick up_. Mary muttered under her breath. Anne wouldn't stop crying and she was warm to the touch. Sebastian was currently out and it was Mary's turn to take care of Anne. She tried to call him for what felt like a hundred times, but they all went directly into his voicemail.

After trying to contact him for the last time and not succeeding, she figured the best choice was to take the baby to the emergency.

* * *

"So, Mrs. Stuart, she has a minor fever, but nothing too serious. I'm going to prescribe some meds and it she should get better quickly. If the fever doesn't cease by tomorrow morning, bring her again. But I'm sure than won't happen." The doctor assured Mary while checking the baby's chest with a stethoscope. She sighed in relief, exhaling the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Just to make sure everything is going alright, bring her in about a week,"

The doctor turned around to look at Mary, who was shaking her legs. He gave the baby to her. "Breathe Mrs. Stuart, nothing wrong will happen," He said comforting her.

Mary looked at him and a tear escaped her eye. She moved her sight to the other way, sighing. "I'm just… this is hard, I thought something bad was happening and I couldn't do anything about it." Mary admitted to the doctor. He was a complete stranger and she was pouring all of her emotions to him. _He must think I'm a mess_, she thought.

"But you did the best you could, you took her here," he told her genuinely.

Mary smiled at him. He was kind of cute. He had black, curly hair that stopped just above the end of his neck. His green eyes were behind a pair of black, square frames. He looked young to be a doctor, which made him even more appealing.

"Thank you, I guess this parenting thing is harder than I thought," She laughed quietly.

"Well, the first child is always the hardest,"

Mary sniffed. "Anne is not my daughter," She told him. Anne started to fall asleep on Mary's arms. "She is my best friend's daughter, but sadly they were in an accident, so…" She looked down. Several weeks had passed since that terrible day and talking about it still hurt deeply.

"Oh, I see… I'm sorry for your lost, but I'm sure Anne is in good hands," He gave her a crooked smile.

"Thank you, Doctor…"

"Campbell, Oliver Campbell, but just call me Oliver," He went to his desk and took a card out of one of the drawers. "Here's my number. If you think something out of the ordinary happens to Anne or _anything_ else you might need, please don't hesitate to call."

Mary tried to ignore the _anything_ in that sentence, but he was looking at her endearingly, and she couldn't help but blush. _What about Sebastian?_ A voice randomly appeared in her thoughts before she could see Sebastian's face smiling at her. Mary shook those thoughts out of her mind as fast as she could. _We can't be together, he even said it out loud!_ She scolded herself.

"Thank you, Doc- Oliver, sorry," She offered her hand and he shook it gently, holding it longer than the average hand shake. Mary noticed this and moved her hand away rapidly, smiling to dissimulate the awkwardness.

Mary left the emergency room and made her way to the pharmacy to buy the medicines. She thought about Sebastian and this Oliver guy. A very long time had passed since she dated her ex, _Thomas. _Just thinking about his name made her cringe. After discovering he had been cheating on her for months, she broke things off as fast as she could say the word "bye". Tomas pretty much ruined her perspective on men. She developed a lot of prejudices of them, and who could blame her?

But that was long ago, and maybe she should go out and have a _little fun_. It wouldn't hurt anybody, would it?

* * *

"Where were you?" Sebastian said almost yelling as Mary entered the house with a sleeping Anne in her arms. He was worried about them, and Mary didn't answer his calls.

"Where were _you_?" She scolded angrily at him.

"I was working. What were you doing out so late with Anne?" He really wanted to know the explanation. He arrived to the house with a pizza in hand only to find himself alone at 10:00 p.m.

"Well, I tried to call you a hundred times, and boy did that go well!" She smiled sarcastically at him. She went upstairs to put Anne in her nursery. Sebastian followed her.

"My battery died, but that doesn't explain where you were and why you didn't answer my calls," He said as she got out of Anne's room. Mary went to her room ignoring him. She opened the door, turned the light on and sat on the bed.

"Well? Are you going to answer or did you finally upgrade to the _I'm-pissed-don't-look-at me _software?" He said sarcastically while leaning his body against her doorframe, crossing his arms.

Mary rolled her eyes at him. She was angry and his demanding voice didn't help at all. "Can you just calm down? You think I was taking her to a _bar_ or something? I was in the emergency room! Anne had a fever and I didn't know what to do so I took her there because _Mister Superman_ over here couldn't fucking reply to one of my calls-"

"What? Is she okay?" Sebastian stood up straight abruptly ignoring her insults.

"Well I took her to the ER, didn't I? I gave her the meds in our way here and she's doing better, but you wouldn't know that because you were probably drinking with your _besties _and flirting with a hundred girls in one of your _amazing_ bars while I was here worried to the point of _shaking_!" Mary spitted out, anger and exasperation getting the best of her.

"You really think the only thing I do is drink and get laid, don't you?" He walked closer to her, he was so pissed off at Mary, and he wouldn't let her insult him without telling her anything. "Well, I don't know if you have realized, _princess_, but I _own_ business around this _motherfucking city_ that I have to take care of!" He snapped at her, he couldn't take it anymore. "You know my _besties_ told me if I wanted to drink with them and I said: "_No, sorry man, I can't, I have to get to my house because Anne and Mary are waiting for me_" like a fucking idiot!"

Mary's eyes widened in surprise at his sudden outburst. "For your information, _your_ _Majesty_, I haven't even been _close_ to a girl other than you and Anne for over _two_ _months_! And I'm _tired_ of this, tired of you criticizing and telling me what to do or thinking I'm doing things when you don't know _shit_!" He added, his face was red from anger.

Mary stood up. She was starting to worry about him and what he might do.

"Sebastian, you're-"

"Don't." He raised his hands and ran them through his hair in exasperation.

"No, you listen to me now." Mary said slowly, with a cold tone. "Do you think you were the only one to give up their lives in other to do this? My life was great, Sebastian! And I gave it up for that baby, because she needs us!" A tear escaped Mary's eye. "Her parents died, don't you think I'm mad at that? Sometimes I just want to call Lola to ask for advice on how to do this only to remember that she _fucking died_ and nobody can help me!" Mary couldn't held the tears anymore. She was angry. Angry at Sebastian, angry at her friends, and angry at life for throwing so much _shit_ at them.

Sebastian's heart almost broke watching Mary, but he was furious, just as she was.

He sighed and turned around to go downstairs. He decided it was best to just go out.

"Where are you going?" Mary said with irritation when he was opening the door.

He picked up his motorcycle helmet and stepped outside.

"I don't think it's a good decision to go out at this hour in the motorcycle, Sebastian. Your kid's parents died in an accide-" Mary tried to reason with him, even thought she was extremely mad, she didn't want anything to happen.

"She's not my kid," he turned around to face Mary, who looked at him unbelievingly. "She's not my kid," he repeated, his voice broke slightly when he let all those emotions out. He was so pissed he didn't care if those words hurt.

Mary looked at him with so much disappointment. "Then whose kid is she?"

He could see the sadness in her face. He couldn't look at it for much longer, so he left in his motorcycle.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you guys so much for reading!**

**Sorry for the delay, but school is finally coming to an end so I will have free time to write more!**

**Dont forget to review, those make my day :) xx**

* * *

He drove and drove, trying to forget Mary's face. But it was impossible. It crushed his heart to know he made her feel that way, to say those harmful things, without holding back. The worst part is that they were already out, and there was no way to take them back.

He made his way to a park near the neighborhood he and Francis used to live. He took off his helmet and started walking towards the lake in the middle of the park. After a few minutes, he sat on a bench, looking at the lake.

Sebastian sighed deeply. He didn't know if he regretted what he said to Mary. He was mad and he was trying to defend himself from her accusations. He was tired, tired of his life changing so suddenly. But he still didn't regret the choice he made.

Choosing to raise Anne was probably the most difficult decision he ever had to make. Why? Because not only was he the last person to know how to raise a child, but he had to do it with Mary.

He wondered if Francis and Lola made the right arrangement by choosing them. They started to get along quite well, but he guessed today was just a day they knew would come eventually.

"_She's not my kid,"_

"_Then whose kid is she?"_

Hearing those words felt like a blunt, sharp knife cutting through his gut. He realized those were the words he regretted. Anne was his responsibility now, even more than that, she was his main priority. And Mary was so much more than his partner in raising Anne, she was his friend, his companion.

He felt things for Mary. Things he never felt before.

And he was afraid of telling her, afraid of accepting that he wanted her and afraid of what she might feel for him, too. That's why he said no to every offer he received from a girl since this situation began.

He remembered the moment they shared when she accepted his help. She was smiling so beautifully at him, and he decided that he only wanted to see her smiling, not crying, not being angry. He wished to make her smile every day, especially when that smile was meant for him_. _

But he knew that their relationship wasn't in the conditions to reveal his true feelings for her.

Because more than anything, he wanted them to be happy. They needed hope. To know that things were going to be okay was a necessity. He wanted to make things right, to be a good man for Anne and Mary. And he was going to do just that.

He stood up abruptly and ran to his motorcycle. He started to drive back to the house, where a worried Mary was waiting for him.

* * *

Mary was pacing nervously around the living room. She was extremely worried about Sebastian. What if something had happened to him? She knew it was a mistake letting him go at that hour. Even though she was hurting, she needed him to be alright or else the pain would be intolerable.

She looked at the clock, it was almost 12 a.m.

She made up her mind to call him. It was physically impossible to be there knowing something could happen to him ─ as it happened to her friends.

As she was about to pick up the phone she heard the motorcycle. She watched from the window as its lights went off. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and made her way to the front door jogging lightly.

She became nervous suddenly, not knowing what he was going to say. _What if he decided to back out from all of this? Is he going to leave us?_ She thought to herself as panic washed over her thoughts.

She heard his footsteps. She was right in front of the door, scared, waiting for him to open it.

He opened the door slowly, not wanting to make too much noise. He stopped suddenly, as he saw Mary in front of him, looking at him with such relief, but also with fear. He could see how nervous she was, and he didn't like it. He didn't want her to feel scared of him, or what he could do, like he was a monster who could explode at every moment. He didn't want to be that kind of man, the one that doesn't respect a woman, or doesn't think about her feelings.

"Mary," He whispered. He closed the door with a light movement, blinking his eyes slowly, with tiredness. He was mad at himself for making her feel like this.

Her eyes looked like glass, tears filling them. Tears of relief, tears of sadness… She couldn't even put differences between them. She saw his face filled with worry. She smiled slightly at him, crossing her arms, trying to comfort herself and him.

He looked down for a moment, putting his hands on his jean's pockets. He thought about what to say on his way back, but it looked as though those words went flying with the wind.

Watching him like this and the awkwardness that could be felt in the air didn't help her control herself. She closed the space between them and hugged him tightly, emotions taking over her actions_— _something she was a master at controlling. But she found that with Sebastian, feelings were all she was made of.

He hugged her back, resting his face in the space between her neck and shoulder. He put his palm on her hair, trying to show her all the affection he could, making up for the words he spitted out earlier. He was usually good with words, but in that moment, those were his enemy.

They were so close. She could feel his heartbeat and he could feel hers. Mary noticed that they always did this. He didn't kiss her on the cheek, or held her hand. They always ended up hugging, something she could get used too. She felt the most loved in those moments. He was so tender that it was impossible for her to resist.

Sebastian was enjoying their closeness, but he knew they had to talk about what happened, and what they could do for things to not get out of hand like that again.

"Mary," Sebastian whispered while he was still hugging her. She turned her head in his direction, facing him.

He looked at her with the most sincere and serious look he could ever give.

"Forgive me, for everything I said," He took her hands in his, rubbing small circles with his thumbs.

"You must know, Mary, that I did not mean those things. I'm glad you and I are the ones taking care of Anne. And I'm glad I get to do this with you, and no one else."

Mary looked down at their hands. She knew Sebastian's apologies were said with the most honest of emotions. He looked sorry, like what happened was all his fault. She knew it was also her fault, but that was one of Sebastian's traits. He always wanted to take matters like they were his responsibility one hundred percent, like it was his mission to make everything right once again. And for Mary, that was one of the things that made him so likeable for her. She always felt protected by him. Even when they fought, Sebastian always came back apologizing, and making her feel present and important.

Saying that he was glad it was with her and no one else made her feel warm and _cherished_.

"I forgive you, Sebastian, but only under one condition," She looked up at him. He raised his eyebrows at that.

"And what condition would that be?" He chuckled. Mary was always demanding. But he will never complain about that. He liked that about her.

"That you will forgive me, too." She put her hand on his cheek tenderly.

Sebastian's face was serious again. In the past, he didn't like Mary. She was stubborn (well, she still was), she always insulted him and she took things too seriously.

But in moments like this, when she was vulnerable and open, he always found himself amazed. She might be stubborn and serious, but she was always fair, even if she had to admit she was wrong.

He held her hand in his cheek with his own. He gave her a warm smile.

"As you wish, your grace." He joked at her and she laughed, hitting his shoulder lightly.

He smiled at her laugh, remembering the promise he made to himself earlier.

Sebastian didn't know if it was the spark of the moment or his deep secluded emotions for her, but he gathered all the bravery he had and took a step to be closer to her.

He put his hands on her face, admiring her beauty. He felt something pull him closer and closer to her, and Mary just stood there, speechless at his actions.

They were so close to one another. Sebastian could feel her breaths, which revealed how nervous she was at their proximity.

But Sebastian wasn't the only one whose feelings were controlled by the moment. Mary wrapped her hands around his, as in giving him the signal to do what he wanted to do.

Maybe this will be the first time they wouldn't end up hugging, but kissing instead.

He moved his head closer to hers. Their noses touching. Mary closed her eyes, feeling a million butterflies in her stomach.

Sebastian was about to kiss her in the mouth, but the rational part of his mind tried to convince him not do it. Would a kiss change their relationship? Will it make it more complicated? It would certainly made things change, but Sebastian didn't know if they would change for the better, or for the worst.

He decided not to do it. Maybe he wasn't brave enough to face the consequences of that act. He wasn't sure how will Mary react after that, either. He knew it was just the tension of the moment, and deep down, he didn't want that to be the cause of their sudden contact. Their relationship was doing better, but it was still rocky at times.

And the selfish side of him wanted her to kiss him when she was sure of it. When her feelings were made up enough to give him what he so desperately wanted. He sure as hell didn't want to pressure her into doing something she might regret later. That was his biggest fear, hearing her saying they shouldn't have done that. That what they did was reckless and not good for their relationship.

So, he kissed her in the forehead, as tenderly as he could allow his lips to touch her.

Maybe he made the wrong choice by not kissing her. Maybe that was his opportunity to show her how he truly felt. But it was too late, and he hoped he made the right one, because otherwise he would regret that decision forever.

Little did he know that Mary regretted the choice he made.


End file.
